Be a Good Man
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Odasaku follows his own advice. He survives his battle with Gide, adopts two more kids, and then joins the Armed Detective Agency. Dad!Odasaku, Platonic!Teen!Soukoku, oneshot.


Summary: Odasaku follows his own advice. He survives his battle with Gide, adopts two more kids, and then joins the Armed Detective Agency. Dad!Odasaku, Platonic!Teen!Soukoku, oneshot.

Odasaku sighed as he picked up a forkful of noodles. "Stop kicking each other," he softly ordered.

Chuuya and Dazai froze, guilty looks briefly flickered onto their faces. They straightened up and stared down at their plates as they quickly ate. Apparently, they both agreed that escape was the best response.

"I'm done," Dazai chirped. He got up and put his dish in the dishwasher.

Chuuya shot out of his chair. "Done!"

"When all of your homework is done, then you can play," Odasaku reminded.

The two teens grimaced and grumbled under their breaths as they headed to their bedroom.

XXX

Atsushi was sitting on the river bank, hungry enough to eat twenty bowls of chazuke and still want desert.

The man had dark red hair and a kind sympathetic look to him. "Hey kid. What are you doing out here?"

"I was thrown out of my orphanage," Atsushi confessed.

The man blinked slowly, thoughtfully. "Oh? Well, if you want you can tell me about it over lunch. I bet you're hungry."

"Thank you so much. I'm starving." Atsushi almost felt like crying.

XXX

On Atsushi's first day on working for the ADA, two teens entered the office in the afternoon.

The brunette wore tan dress pants, a white button up, and a blue bolo tie. Strangely, he had bandages wrapped around his neck, wrists, and ankles.

The other, a redhead, wore a black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Who are they? Do they work here Mr. Oda?" Atsushi whispered.

Odasaku grinned warmly at Atsushi. "They're my kids. They hang out in the office after school."

"Hey, Odasaku," Dazai cheerfully said and jumped forward to hug the man.

"Oof. You're getting big." Odasaku had foreseen said event due to his ability, Flawless, and barely managed not to fall over.

Chuuya snorted at Osamu's hug attack. "Hey, Odasaku," he greeted.

Dazai quickly slipped out of the hug and turned to Atsushi. "Nakajima Atsushi, the weretiger, right? I'm Osamu Dazai and that shorty is Chuuya Nakahara." He smirked.

"Oi," Chuuya protested. He punched his surrogate brother in the shoulder.

"That hurt," Dazai whined. He hid behind Odasaku and stuck out his tongue.

Odasaku sighed and let himself be used as a human shield. Chuuya had only lightly punched Dazai. If he had actually done it hard, Dazai would have fallen over. The two were just fooling around, unlike two nights ago when they had been bitter towards each other for most of the day.

In reply, Chuuya scowled at Dazai and stuck his tongue out.

Atsushi smiled slightly.

XXX

"Tag," Dazai announced as he tapped Chuuya on the shoulder. He quickly sped away.

Chuuya sprinted after Dazai. The latter dodged and ducked.

The door opened and a blond woman walked into the office. Dazai swerved around, but Chuuya bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am," Chuuya quickly apologized.

"It's perfectly fine," the woman quickly replied with a small smile.

XXX

A white tiger ran towards a man in a large black coat. The coat was warped and strange, from it large red tinted tendrils shot towards the tiger.

A bullet hit the ground in front of the two combatants's feet. They flinched back and instinctively looked towards the mouth of the alley.

A man with dark red hair stood there. His eyes dark and face solemn. "Hello, Akutagawa. He's one of ours, you can't have him."

"How'd you find us?" Higuchi-the blond woman who had pretended to be a worried client-asked.

Odasaku smiled and tapped his jacket pocket in response.

Higuchi withdrew a small black bug. "Those brats put a tracker in my pocket," she snarled.

Odasaku's eyes narrowed at Higuchi and then turned to Akutagawa. "Anyways, leave, or I'll be forced to hurt you."

Atsushi shapeshifted back to his human form and fell to the dirty alleyway floor, unconscious.

"That weretiger has a 10 million yen bounty on his head. If you think we're passing that up you're crazy." Still, Akutagawa's coat retracted into its normal appearance.

Odasaku smiled, icily. "Are you declaring war on us?"

Higuchi spat out several lines about the strength of the Port Mafia and how they could crush the Armed Detective Agency.

Akutagawa shot his subordinate a warning glance. "Stop, you don't know who you're talking to. Oda, you know the Port Mafia as well, even better, then us. After all, you were one of it's top assassins."

Odasaku gave a small smile. "Happily retired from that profession."

XXX

Kunikida and Atsushi went upstairs to the control room. Odasaku stayed downstairs to act as the look out.

A guy with a hood walked out from the other side of the warehouse. In the control room, a heavy bulky man fought Kunikida.

Odasaku frowned as he saw the future, the flash of a number on his hand. He knocked the hoodie guy out just as a number settled.

38, 37, 36...

He had hoped that the user being unconscious would stop the ability.

Unfortunately, the numbers were still counting down.

35, 34, 33, 32...

Odasaku saw the tap on his wrist before it happened. The bandages and small size of the hand that committed the deed told him exactly who it was.

32, 31, 30, 29, 28...

He turned around and held out his hand. With a sheepish smile, Dazai tapped Odasaku's knuckles.

Chuuya was a step behind Dazai, eyes fixed to the cracked window of the control room.

Odasaku frowned. "I told you two to stay in the car."

The two teenagers smiled apologetically.

"You need to be more careful and do as I say. You two are grounded for the next week," Odasaku declared.

"Odasaku!" They protested with horror.

XXX

Odasaku watched in amusement as his two kids met Kyouka.

The two boys were quieter around her at first. Then, slowly grew more rambunctious as she grew more comfortable.

Chuuya would often draw Kyouka and Atsushi into conversations. Dazai would often sling an arm around their shoulders and brightly chatter about something.

Odasaku would send a look to Kunikida every time the other man's eyebrow twitched.

Kunikida was...slightly frustrated over Atsushi's lollygaging. But, he was happy the kids were connecting and getting along. After Odasaku reminded him that a harmonious group was better then a split one. And that lack of positive social time severely damaged people's mental state.

XXX

The helicopter landed on the top of the ADA building. An American with golden hair and a matching suit stepped out with a silver suitcase.

The leader of the Guild, Mr. Fitzgerald headed down to Fukuzawa's private office. He elegantly sat on the couch and made his offer. A large sum of money for the Agency's Gifted Business Permit.

Fukuzawa rejected it outright.

Fitzerald left. An ominous feeling filled many in the office.

XXX

"Hey, Kunikida," Dazai chirped.

Kunikida warily looked over at the teenager. He sighed, decided to take the bait, and turned his chair towards Dazai. Who knows, it might be something that's important. "Yes?"

Dazai took a depth breath and then launched into an avid ramble. Kunikida furrowed his eyebrows and desperately tried to follow along.

Meanwhile, behind Kunikida, his notebook floated a few centimeters above Kunikida's desk. The red tint was easy to see as it flew to edge of the desk and then downwards.

Chuuya was crouched behind, in his hands was Kunikida's notebook. He opened his phone's camera app and flipped through the pages.

Kunikida was halfway through his explanation when Chuuya held his arm up. Dazai spotted the thumbs up sign.

Dazai widened his eyes. "Hey Kunikida, maybe you should write this down?"

"Makes sense. It is valuable information," Kunikida agreed and turned around. His notebook was gone. He looked at the brunette teenager in annoyance, "Dazai, where is it?"

"Where's what? Whatever it was, wasn't me! I've been here the whole time," Dazai indignantly replied. And technically, both were true, as Chuuya had been the one to take the notebook.

Kunikida looked at his desk again and his book was there. "What?" He muttered in confusion.

XXX

The three way war between the Port Mafia, the Guild, and the Armed Detective Agency started.

XXX

Q giggled. He happily watched Atsushi strangle one of the clerks. Then the weretiger dropped the girl with a horrified expression. The purple handprint on his cheek faded away.

A brunette teenager stepped out from behind the sobbing Atsushi.

"Hello Q," Dazai greeted. His smile was sharp and his eyes were dark.

Q shivered and took a step back. Mori was the person he feared the most. But Osamu Dazai took second place for a very good reason.

A redhead teenager, Chuuya Nakahara, Kouyou's former apprentice, was quietly comforting the panicking Atsushi.

The clerk that had almost been strangled was being comforted by the other clerk.

Dazai clicked his tongue. "Q, you haven't changed a bit," he cheerfully stated. His tone was bright. His eyes were dark rooms without a pinprick of light. "Leave."

XXX

Ango dropped into the seat beside Odasaku. The only people in Lupin's was Ango, Odasaku, and the old bartender.

"A glass of whiskey please," Ango requested. The bartender nodded.

"It's good to see you again Ango." Odasaku gave a smile small.

Ango's lips twitched upwards as he wrapped his hands around his glass. He nodded his thanks to the bartender. "It's good to see you as well, Oda. Now...why did you call me here?"

Odasaku's gaze was troubled. "Kyouka is young. She still has a very large of chance of reforming. But as you know, she's imprisoned somewhere."

"Ah. The girl assassin," Ango muttered. Of course, what did he expect? Oda always had a bleeding heart when it came to children. He furrowed his brows. "She's a mass murderer and is in a high security containment place specifically for criminal ability users. I don't really have any jurisdiction over the place."

Odasaku frowned. "She can work with the ADA and help people. Or, she can be put in jail for life," he calmly stated.

Ango sighed as he looked at his friend. "I'll do what I can from my side. But, don't expect anything to actually happen," he warned.

"All I ask is that you try."

XXX

The streets of downtown Yokohama were crowded. It was shocking to see evidence of how many people didn't know about the war. Because if they did, they'd be huddled in their houses with a hoard of food and water.

Odasaku walked behind the chattering Chuuya and Dazai. He kept his body relaxed while his eyes anxiously flickered around them.

Purple handprints suddenly appeared on some people's faces. Odasaku stiffened.

Dazai and Chuuya immediately sprinted off.

Odasaku frowned and yelled after them, "What are you two doing! Where are you going?" He quickly chased after his two sons.

XXX

Atsushi ran down the street. He dodged the anti-tank missiles from the Guild's Moby Dick and the people in the streets controlled by Q's ability. He was surprised to see that some members of the Port Mafia were out in the streets helping defend citizens against the brainwashed people.

He staggered to a stop and collapsed. The doll rolled out of his hand.

"Good job, Atsushi," a familiar voice chirped. It was Dazai, he tapped Q's doll. The purple handprints faded away and the crisis was over.

Chuuya smirked as he pressed a button. Pink smoke covered the area above them, obscuring the view from Moby Dick and preventing the Guild from accurately shooting at them.

Odasaku sighed and put an arm under Atsushi's shoulder. The man hoisted the exhausted boy to his feet.

XXX

Dazai stared at the ceiling. His adopted brother was by his shoulder. They had to share a bed and a room.

Chuuya rolled over with a mutter.

Dazai scowled and tugged the blanket backwards towards him. In his opinion, Chuuya was a blanket hog.

"Hey," Chuuya protested, now awake. He pulled on the blanket.

A match of hushed insults quickly broke out as they quietly fought over the blanket.

"Hat rack."

"Waste of bandages."

"Slug."

"Mackerel."

From the room beside them, Odasaku spoke up. "I can hear you two," he sternly said. "Go to sleep."

The two teenagers froze. They scowled and settled down with twin huffs.

XXX

Atsushi had suggested an alliance with the Port Mafia. This led to a precarious meeting between the two sides. Said meeting took place in a garden.

Odasaku learned his back against the white stone arch. He kept a hand near his gun, all too aware of the possibility of something going dreadfully wrong.

The Port Mafia arrived. Fukuzawa and Mori exchanged a few words.

"Ah, Oda, how are the two children doing? Well I hope?" Mori greeted.

Odasaku gave a plastic smile. "Very well. Freedom seems to have invigorated them." It was a very unsubtle bitter jab.

An unsettlingly wide sharp smile spread across Mori's face. "That's good," he calmly responded.

XXX

In a moonlight meadow in the forest with a small house, many bodies lay. Half of the bodies were those of dead men, slashed open by a giant sword. Half of the men were injured and unconscious, the wounds inflicted by bullets and the butt of a gun.

Odasaku and Kouyou were the two sent by the Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency. The two were respectful towards each other and determined to succeed their mission.

Once inside the house, Odasaku started telling Kouyou tidbits of what Chuuya and Kyouka had been up to. The woman tensed at first then relaxed, even gave a small smile. In return, she told Odasaku some stories of what Chuuya and Osamu had gotten up to when they were younger. Odasaku even chuckled at a few parts.

As they ascended the stairs, this time with Q, Odasaku stopped, surprise flashed in his eyes. "Watch out," he quickly warned.

Kouyou was unable to avoid the grey-green tentacle that pulled her out of the doorway. Q dropped to the ground.

The woman activated her ability and Golden Demon severed the tentacle.

For a few minutes, Odasaku and Kouyou fought against the abomination Lovecraft turned into. But, nothing they did made a longterm dent. All tentacles they shot or cut, reformed in seconds.

Odasaku avoided tentacles pretty easily, due to his ability. But Kouyou had been snatched again.

A red tinted figure flew out of the forest and kicked the tentacle that held her.

Kouyou did a neat flip and landed on her feet.

"Chuuya?" She asked in shock. Kouyou hadn't seen her apprentice, her little brother, for over four years. He had certainly grown up a bit in that time.

"Hey Ane-san," Chuuya casually replied with a smile. He dug in his heels, leaned down, and forced three of Lovecraft's tentacles away.

After a quick nod between them, Chuuya and Kouyou retreated back to Odasaku.

Near the edge of the clearing, Steinbeck froze as a knife was held to his throat. "Hello," the person behind him, Osamu, happily greeted.

Odasaku spotted both of his kids and mentally groaned. "Chuuya, Osamu, why are you here?"

Osamu winced.

Chuuya gestured towards Lovecraft. "Well, you two needed help?"

Odasaku narrowed his eyes and shot a tentacle that drew too close for comfort. "You two are still grounded for this."

The two teenagers mentally groaned.

Osamu knocked Steinbeck out. He quickly walked over to the group of ability users. "Alright, so, I need to get hit by a tentacle."

Odasaku frowned. "Why?"

"Can't you just nullify it with your ability?" Kouyou asked. Golden Demon slashed at a row of tentacles.

"Unfortunately, no." Osamu threw the knife at Chuuya. Chuuya easily caught it.

The other three ability users withdrew from where Osamu was. Osamu took off the trench coat he had been wearing and draped it over his arm.

A tentacle slammed into Dazai's stomach and he flew several feet. His coat and the tentacle were withdrawn back into Lovecraft.

Osamu coughed and stood up. In his hands was a black device with a red button, a trigger. "Chuuya, you need to use it now!" He yelled.

Chuuya peeled off his gloves and handed his hat to a confused Odasaku. "Oh, grantors of dark disgrace. You need not wake me no more."

XXX

On Odasaku's back was a slumbering, blood stained Chuuya. His stride was longer then Dazai's, the boy had to hurry a bit so he wouldn't fall behind. "Osamu, tell me, honestly. What was that? What did Chuuya do?" Odasaku asked, his eyes dark. He stared at Osamu.

Dazai winced and looked away. "That...was Chuuya at his full power, we call it Corruption. He goes on a rampage."

"What if you weren't there to stop it?" Odasaku stopped for a moment and shifted Chuuya higher on his back.

Dazai stopped as well. "His body can't handle the strain," he quietly admitted. "He would die."

"Then why did you tell him to use it? If he went too far, he would die," Odasaku calmly questioned. Although inside, he was all but calm.

"Because if he didn't use it, all of us would have died."

For a brief moment, Odasaku's face twisted into a dark sad scowl. What a sad world they all lived in. He took a breath. "Okay. That's logical," he admitted. Dazai was being logical, that was what he had been trained to be. "But next time, tell me before, alright?" He pinned Dazai under his gaze, the boy shifted guiltily before agreeing.

XXX

Chuuya slept on a infirmary bed. He had been changed out of his bloodied clothes and into a white hospital gown. Odasaku had washed the streaks of red off of Chuuya's face. But there was still blood in his red hair, he would need to take a shower when he woke up.

"He'll be alright?" Odasaku asked, looking for confirmation. He sat in a chair next to the infirmary bed. Dazai was perched on a second chair beside him.

Yosano put a hand on her hip. "Chuuya will be fine." Her tone warned him that it would not be a good idea to question her ability or skills as a doctor again.

Odasaku nodded. The stone in his stomach still wasn't going away.

The wait was...painful. Dazai ran his fingers along Chuuya's black hat, thinking. Odasaku took out a pen and a small notebook, hoping to scribble away his worries for a few minutes.

The blanket shifted.

"Chuuya?" Odasaku asked, jumping to his feet. His pen and book fell to the floor, forgotten.

"Oda...?" Chuuya muttered, confused.

"I think you're forgetting something," Dazai chirped.

The sleepy fog in Chuuya's eyes cleared. "Oh, you mean trash?"

Dazai dramatically gasped. "Chuuya," he whined.

Oda shook his head at them. A lecture on safety would have to be given later. For now, a hug would suffice.

XXX

Oda noticed as soon as they all got to the office.

Today, the words between the two teenagers were sharper. Their playful banter had turned into quiet remarks.

Odasaku couldn't hear what they were discussing. But he noticed that, Chuuya's fists were clenched and Dazai's face steadily grew blanker.

He gave them a worried look, they stopped immediately, looking sheepish.

XXX

Chuuya, Dazai, and Oda lived in a house by the bay. It was on a hill overlooking the port. If you opened up a window that faced the east, the sea breeze would quickly sneak into the room.

The teenagers liked this place. They liked it more than any other place they had ever lived in.

Dazai and Chuuya sat on the grassy hill underneath a tree. It was the only tree in the residence, a large green elm with many branches. On sunny day, it was a perfect place to sit and watch the sea.

They had been discussing homework. More so, Chuuya trying to convince Dazai to do some. Dazai didn't really care about homework, he just wanted to stretch out and nap.

A sombering thought about today's date struck Dazai. He sat up and frowned. "We need to start setting things up for Fyodor. He is going to show up soon to poison Fukuzawa and Mori."

Chuuya nodded. "We stick to the original plan. We set things up so that he's taken out after they get cured." He gave a crooked smirk, a sharp thing that made one think of knives.

Dazai smirked in reply. It was an awful dark thing. Neither of them were off put by the looks they were wearing, used to it through years of exposure. "We won't ever let him play with us all again." He put out his fist.

Chuuya bumped it with his.

They were united, as they always were when it came down to the wire. They wouldn't let the people they cared about fall to the same fate. They had a chance to change things. They would.

A/N

So what's going on? If you've been paying attention throughout the story, then you have noticed Soukoku/Double Black knows more then they should about what's going on. As heavily hinted at in the last scene, that's because they're time travelers.

I wanted some Dad!Odasaku and Teen!Soukoku, and I wanted a 'what if Soukoku time traveled' story. So I smashed them together. (;

-Silver


End file.
